Dragon Slayer Siblings
by DDSJJR
Summary: Wendy joins Fairy Tail. What will happen to her? The story is about the sky dragon slayer and her life in Fairy Tail.
1. The First Day

The first day as a Fairy Tail wizard. It always gives you...a special feeling when you enter the guild hall for the first time. It is always the same state: chaos combined fighting and laughter. The whole hall was a mess. Nothing was standing at his place, people flying around a poor guild master who was crying like a child. It was an "expensive" job to be the guild master of the loudest and the most destructive guild in all Fiore.

The same view was presented before a little girl and a flying cat. Wendy, the sky dragon slayer and her Exceed Charle were the newest recruits for Fairy Tail. After the painful farewell with her previous "guild" she took the chance and joined Fairy Tail. Like any other dragon slayer she was searching for her dragon called Grandeeney. One reason she joined was obviously Natsu. As a fellow dragon slayer, they have similar feelings and goals. He was also nice, but loud and destructive. As the rest of the Team Natsu. Gray, Erza and Lucia seemed nice enough. She was pretty much scared before she came to the guild hall this morning. Now taking in the sight, she was even more scared!

"Oh god, how will I survive in this guild?"

"Hey Wendy!"

Wendy turned to the left side of the guild to see a clearly happy Natsu despite of being in a headlock thanks to Gray. This caused everyone to look at the girl. Wendy felt nervous until the guild was erupting in shouts.

"Hmmm, who is this small fry?" a grinning Laxus asked.

"Wow, she's really cute!" thought a blushing Romeo.

"She looks manly!" shouted Elfman

"She's a girl, you moron!" shouted an obviously angry Charle.

"Juvia welcomes you! Gray-sama I love you!" Juvia greeted her and making Gray blush and the guild laugh.

"What a colourful bunch of people" Wendy thought while she slowly started to relax.

Hearing steps behind her she watched two person approach her. One was smaller and older than her and the other was a silver-haired beauty with a warm and welcoming smile.

"Yo! You must be Wendy and Charle. My name is Makarov and I am the guild master. This is Mirajane. She works behind the bar and manages the jobs we getting."

"Hello Wendy, I am Mirajane. I am giving your stamp. Where do you want it and what color would you like?

"I want it on my right arm and in blue, please!"

After receiving the guild stamp the whole guild throw a party. She was asked many questions and she answered them as best as she could. After a while she sat alone with Lucy. While looking around she saw that one person was sitting secluded in the darkest corner. He had a raw appearance and a scary look while he was eating...iron? He wore a black tunic and had deep, red eyes. He could be described in one word: danger. However, Wendy was really fascinated by him. She always wanted to look a bit more intimidating being a dragon slayer. Especially the scars on his right arm made her shiver. "How did he get them?" she thought while watching him.

"Lucy, who is this?" Lucy looked at the secluded corner and answered hesitantly

"That is Kurogane Gajeel. He recently joined Fairy Tail"

"Kurogane...I heard of him. Wasn't he part of another guild?"

"He was part of Phantom Lord and kidnapped me. After we defeated them, Master Makarov brought him to Fairy Tail and let him join us. I still don't understand why he joined Fairy Tail. Maybe because of Natsu?"

"Why Natsu?"

"He is also a dragon slayer, the iron one."

"Really? With me there are three dragon slayers then?"

"Yes."

"Maybe I will go talk to him."

"You shouldn't. He likes his privacy and doesn't want to talk to anyone. He only joins the guild fights and competitions. Gajeel isn't very social."

"I see..."

Now she was really curious about him. Gathering all her brave she stood up and was on her way to Gajeel. The whole guild was quiet, curious what could happen now. Many made scared faces, some with mild interest. Team Natsu and Charle looked grim, hoping the "metallic asshole" as Natsu called him, wouldn't scare her shitless. Gajeel looked up, seeing a little, blue-haired girl approaching.

"The hell she wants with me? Can't I have my privacy?" He grumbled to himself. On second thought he may find out something about dragons. She looked very little and weak but she had a glow in her eyes that showed some pride. She seemed scared, no doubt because of my looks. But she still approaches, for that he gave her extra points. Maybe this time he won't be so bad. She finally arrived and stood before him.

"Hello, Mister Kurogane! My name is Wendy and I joined Fairy Tail today. I hope we can get along!" Wendy was watching his reaction. The whole guild waited for it as well. But what happened next made the whole guild freeze.

Gajeel started to laugh! Like a big roar he started to laugh his ass off. Kurogane was laughing, not his sadistic one but a much more friendlier one. "Did she call me Mister? I can't believe that, hahahaha!" After a few minutes he seemed to calm down and looked at the now blushing and embarrassed sky dragon slayer.

"Did you just call me mister, kiddo?"

"I-I-I did, I am so sorry for offending you!"

"Hahaha, no way you offended me. I don't remember when I had such a good laugh!"

"So, you are not angry?"

"No, I am not angry, kiddo! Just drop the mister and call me Gajeel!

"Gajeel-san..."

"Drop the honorifics, kiddo! So you are the new recruit. I can sense that you are a dragon slayer. Which one?"

"I am the sky dragon slayer and my dragon is called Grandeeney."

"Sky? So you can manipulate the air?"

"Yeah, I also have healing abilities."

"Really? That's useful. You seem stronger than you look. How about a sparring match?"

Wendy was genuinely surprised. Gajeel was far more social than she thought. She was scared when he laughed like a madman but he seems nice enough. It surprised her even more that he didn't think that she's just a waste of his time. She became a little scared when he asked her to spar with him. But this could be a good opportunity to show her guild that she's not a pushover.

"O-Okay!"

"Relax, it's just a sparring match. I won't eat you alive!" He said with his characteristic Gi Hi Hi!

The guild was alarmed. Natsu ran to Wendy and tried to talk her out of it.

"You can't do this Wendy! He will hurt you badly!"

"Natsu-san, it's just a spar..."

"Oi, metallic asshole! Don't you dare to hurt her!

"Calm down, Salamander! I only want to test her.

"You will hurt her just like you did in Phantom Lord!"

Wendy saw a look of regret in Gajeel's eyes. It was clear to her that he wasn't fully accepted. She could imagine that he had a rough childhood. He seemed lonely. Joining Phantom Lord made him even colder. Her heart hurt for the iron dragon slayer. She was determinate to befriend him and help him get accepted if he was letting her. She was sure that all he needed was someone who cares about him.

"Natsu-san, you don't have to worry. I can handle myself."

"But..."

"I can only get stronger when I fight stronger opponents. So don't worry!"

"Okay, but I will jump in if he's gonna hurt you!

"Stop that shit! I won't hurt her. I just want to fight another dragon slayer. I don't plan to kill her! She has a choice to back out if she wants!

"See, Natsu-san? It's alright!"

"Fine"!

Gajeel and Wendy walked into the forest. They arrived at a clearing and stopped. The whole guild was watching not far away.

"This okay, kiddo?"

"Yes, and don't call me kiddo. I have a name, you know?" Wendy said pouting. For some reason Gajeel found it very cute.

"Hehehe, if you manage to hurt me I will consider it! Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"Then here I come! Iron Dragon's Club!" A large iron club made his way to Wendy. Wendy on the other hand jumped before it reached her, successfully avoiding the dangerous attack.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy send a hurricane-like blast towards Gajeel who seemed genuinely surprised.

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" He activated his scales but was still blown back a few meters. Gajeel was impressed.

"Not bad, looks like I have to got serious as well." Wendy was surprised to see him before her in a blink of an eye. She saw him gather air in his mouth, knowing what would come next.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Wendy couldn't avoid this attack and was thrown back. She was lightly bleeding, but still able to fight.

"You are really strong, but I didn't expect anything less from you! I will manage to hit you!"

"Gi Hi Hi! You're not so bad yourself! Well, let's see if you can, shall we?"

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" Wendy jumped and lifted her feet and unleashed large winds aiming them at Gajeel.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!" Gajeel turned his arm into a sword and cut the winds before they reached him. Seeing Wendy's surprise he started his counterattack.

"Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel turned the sword into a spearhead and shoted little iron spears at Wendy. Finally realizing the danger ahead she barely managed to dodge. Her legs were bleeding badly and she was panting heavily. Seeing that Gajeel felt he went a little overboard.

"Kiddo, we can stop...!

"NO!" Gajeel was surprised when he saw her determinate eyes and her unshaken spirit. "She got spunk! I like that! She will become a very strong mage." He also sensed that Wendy was summoning all her remaining power for one last attack.

"Alright, come at me with everything you got!" Gajeel was really surprised about her. She was worthy to fight and she was very nice to him. Maybe he will like her enough not to rough her up like he does with the rest of the guild.

"Here I come! Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy send two great whirlwinds from her arms making the iron dragon slayer gulp because of the size. "Shit, this will hurt..."

"Iron Dragon's Scales!" Gajeel coated himself in his scales hoping it will be enough to withstand Wendy's attack.

The whole clearing was almost blown away. After the whirlwinds disappeared everyone was looking at the two dragon slayers. Gajeel seemed to be fine...but he was bleeding! His torso and scales were cut and he was slightly bleeding. Gajeel couldn't believe it. Wendy managed to hit him!

"Hehehe, that kiddo is strong. I guess she earned it." He was looking at Wendy and wanted to congratulate her when he saw her state. She was bleeding badly and was barely able to stand. But what disturbed him the most was the fact that she was grinning!

"I did it! Did you..." she couldn't stand and was about to fall when strong arms caught her. Looking up she saw the uneasy face of Gajeel. He looked worried but proud.

"Congratulations, kid...I mean Wendy! Gi Hi Hi!" he said and send her a genuine smile. Wendy was beyond happy. Not only did she manage to hurt him but she could her her guild mates praising her. Everybody was amazed how long she was able to put a fight against one of the strongest.

"Okay, let's bring you to the infirmary before they have my ass for hurting you! I gotta say, you are pretty strong for your age. Probably stronger than me at your age."

Wendy couldn't believe it. Gajeel was praising her. Her! The little, cute dragon slayer who doesn't loke remotely dangerous. She flashed him a genuine smile. Gajeel felt a pull on his heart. "What is this? What is this feeling? Do I like her?" Gajeel thought about it. He could admit that he liked her. Almost like a big brother likes his little sister. "Wait! What am I thinking? Damn, I am getting soft."

Since joining Fairy Tail he felt less hatred. The guild was like a big, forgiving family. It's a concept he never understood but deep down always wanted. A big part of his resentment against Natsu was due to this family concept. He never had anything like that while Natsu grow up in such an environment. Gajeel was thinking about going on a mission with somebody for a while so they won't fear him so much. Maybe...

"Hey, Wendy!" He asked her while giving her a piggy-back.

"Yes, Gajeel-kun?" This made him chuckle.

"No honorifics, remember? I wanted to ask you if you are part of any team yet!"

"I thought about joining Team Natsu but he and Erza scare me sometimes."

"I feel you. Titania is really scary. Natsu is just loud and annoying."

"Why did you ask, Gajeel?" This time she did it right, earning a little smile from the iron dragon slayer.

"Well, I thought about going for a two week mission. I would go alone but they demand two people coming and the reward is really good. So how about it? Wanna go with me?"

Wendy was shocked. Did Kurogane Gajeel, the antisocial and unfriendly dragon slayer invite her for a two week mission? How could she say no? She could get to know him better and earn some money. He seems rather calm which would mean they won't have to pay for repairs.

"Are you sure you want to take me?"

"Of course! You proved yourself not only to me but the whole guild. You are qualified enough. Damn it, show some proud and confidence your are a dragon slayer after all!" He said angrily, making her yelp.

"Okay!" Gajeel was slightly laughing at her scared face.

"Good, we are leaving at 9 in the morning. Meet me at the station. Pack enough stuff."

"Yes! I will be there!"

The rest of the walk was filled with idle chat. When they arrived he put her on a bed and talked with her a bit, before Porlyusica send him away for being stupid and useless. He said goodbye and went home to prepare for tomorrow. Wendy was really happy. Overall her first day was a full success. She was already integrated in the guild and was able to spend some time with Gajeel. She showed what she can and made a good impression. Now she would rest and leave the infirmary tonight so she could prepare at Fairy Hills. She was really excited! The next two weeks would be very interesting...


	2. Gajeel's past & Wendy's fears

The alarm showed 7. Wendy still felt a little bit sore but was okay to travel. She could barely sleep she was just to excited at all. Her first mission for Fairy Tail! She must present them well. And here was Gajeel. Wendy was really happy that she got someone who accompany her on her first mission. But who would have thought that it would be the most antisocial man in the guild? Well, at least with her he wasn't so antisocial. Still grinning she made her way to the bathroom. After a nice shower she went to the kitchen only to find Lucy and Erza sitting there. They looked conflicted but didn't say anything. Wendy greeted them and was about to eat her cornflakes when Erza decided to break the silence.

"Wendy, are you sure about this?"

"What do you mean, Erza-san?"

"Going on a mission with Gajeel! We care about you and that's why we are against this!"

"She's right, Wendy! No one was ever on a mission with him. God knows what he would do to you!"

For some reason this made her angry. After yesterday she couldn't imagine Gajeel doing something like that to her. It even saddened her more that they thought he would hurt his guild mates. Somebody has to step to him. And right know this somebody will be me.

"How can you say something like that about him when you were never on a mission with him?"

"Wendy, we..."

"I know you want to look out for me and I appreciate it but I will make my own decision. I decided that I would go with Gajeel and that's final!"

Erza and Lucy were shocked. She was standing up for Gajeel with a new found confidence. The little blue-haired girl didn't sounded like a girl more like a woman. That made Erza think. "If Gajeel was able to make her feel this proud and confident..." Erza always thought that Wendy was far stronger than she showed. She lacked confidence and pride, something the iron dragon slayer could give her. She decided to watch this development for now.

"Okay, Wendy! You decided it, it's your call! Just be careful!" After saying that Erza left the kitchen shortly followed by Lucy, who wished her good luck. Wendy was confused. She thought this would be a longer argument. Looking at the clock she almost dropped the cornflakes. It was 8:30! She will be late if she doesn't run for it. Gulping the rest of her breakfast down she run to her room, grabbed her stuff and was on her way. She also left Charle home, saying that this is something she must do on her own. Charle agreed, but was badmouthing Gajeel since yesterday. She thought he was a bad influence for Wendy.

It was 8:55 when she arrived out of breath. She made it! Now to find her partner. She didn't have to look for long. She saw Gajeel waiting, leaning on a wall sending everyone a death glare. People started to avoid him like he was dead himself. This made Wendy giggle. For some reason she fond the whole scene cute. Almost like a big brother scaring all the bad people. "Big brother!? Why did I think that?" Wendy blushed at the thought of Gajeel as her brother. She didn't know anything about him but she did thought he was big brother material. Calming her heart she went to the wall. Sensing another dragon slayer Gajeel looked left seeing the little sky dragon slayer. She smiled and waved at him calling his name. This scene made him smile a little bit. It was an unfamiliar site for him. Somebody smiling at him, greeting him and spending time with him. Gajeel wanted this to work. So he vowed to be nice to her...well, not always but most of the time. He can't have his reputation ruined, can he?

"You are finally here! I thought you wouldn't come!

"I am so sorry! I got caught up with Erza-san and Lucy-san!

"So talking to them is more important than this mission?" Gajeel was playing her. He couldn't help it he was having so much fun.

"No..."

"Then why did you talk with them? This is your first mission as a Fairy Tail mage! What is more important? Answer me, Wendy!"

He could barely keep his laugh in check. This was so much fun. The site was worth it. The poor girl was standing before him, shacking and blushing. She tried to answer but he was so intimidating that she looked down the whole time. Looking up she saw him barely containing his laugh. He was making fun of her! Wendy felt even more embarrassed but know she felt angry as well.

"Are you making fun of me?!" Gajeel couldn't hold back anymore. Here, in the middle of the road, he was rolling on the floor laughing like a madman. Gajeel couldn't remember when he had so much fun. Wendy on the other hand felt ashamed. Ashamed that he could play her so easily. When he stood up and whipped away the tears from laughing so much she walked to him with puffed up cheeks making the iron dragon slayer laugh again.

"You jerk! This wasn't funny, I thought you would be really mad at me!" She shouted, hitting him with her tiny fists that had no effect at all. The people started to relax, some even smiled at the sight. For them they looked like siblings teasing each other. After both dragon slayers calmed down, Gajeel gave her the ticket. She wanted to pay hers but Gajeel stopped her, saying he already got his payment. Puffing up her blushing cheeks she followed the dragon slayer. Entering the train they found an empty booth and sat down. After a while Wendy started a conversation.

"What is this mission about? What do we have to do?"

"We have to defeat a Dark Guild and bring back some artifact they stole."

"What artifact?"

"It's said it can control all the darkness, making you practically unbeatable."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard Master Jose talk about it when I was still in Phantom Lord."

"Gajeel...What was it like in Phantom Lord?"

That question surprised him. Nobody cared enough to ask him about his past.

"Well, it was hard and brutal. Only the strongest ones survived and the rest was beaten or thrown out of the guild. That's why we considered us to be the strongest guild and challenged Fairy Tail. I guess you know the result. Salamander beat me and Phantom Lord disbanded. Then Master Makarov came to me and asked if I wanted to join his guild."

Wendy imagined that it was a hard time being in Phantom Lord but she never thought they would hurt each other. Looking at Gajeel she saw a pained expression.

"Did you like your time in Phantom Lord?"

That made Gajeel think. Did he or did he not?

"Well, I guess I liked it. As a dragon slayer I always wanted to fight the best to become the best. I... didn't like it much on a personal sphere. The only friend I had was Juvia and that was weird enough. Fighting Salamander and Fairy Tail showed me what I lacked. I never had a family only Metalicana. After he left me I fought for survival. I guess that's why I am hard to approach. I hate disloyalty. Even if it's the wrong thing to do, I follow through it. Even murder... does this scare you?"

Gajeel feared he may scared the girl but at least he wanted to be honest. He doesn't do anything halfhearted. If she wants to befriend him, she should know this.

"No"

This shocked him to the very core. He looked at her, her face showing an understanding look.

"No, I don't fear you Gajeel. I also don't think you are wrong. Given the circumstances it would be only natural. But the difference is that you want to change. You accept yourself as you are and still want to become a better person. For this you need great strength. And you are a strong person Gajeel!"

Gajeel was surprised. He didn't imagine Wendy to be so understanding. Now he really wanted this to work. Maybe even a lasting partnership? This mission will show it.

"Enough of me, tell me something about you!"

"Me? Well, I was part of a guild called Cait Shelter."

"Never heard of it."

"We were partners with other guild when we had to fight Oración Seis"

"So how was your guild?"

Thinking about her former guild made her sad. She was about to cry when she felt a hand on her head.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

"No, it's okay. Master Roubaul was a member of the Nirvit tribe 400 years ago. A guy called Jellal found me and brought me to him. Since then I was a member of Cait Shelter. But it wasn't real. He used illusions to create a guild to make me and Charle happy."

"What happened to him?"

"He was also a illusion and after the destruction of Nirvana he found peace and disappeared."

"I see...he was a good guy, I guess."

"Yeah, he was..."

The rest of the road was silent. Nobody said a word until they reached their destination. After getting their stuff Gajeel led her to the mayor's office.

"How can I help you?"

"We are here for the damn mission!"

"Gajeel, be nice!"

"Whatever..."

"My name is Wendy Marvell and this is my partner Gajeel Redfox. We are from Fairy Tail."

"Ah, yes. Please go through this door!"

Gajeel and Wendy were in the mayor's office. The mayor was almost as big as Laxus and similarly muscular. Wendy thought he was intimidating. Gajeel didn't seem to care.

"Here we are! Give us the information so we can start!"

"Gajeel, he's the mayor!"

"So?"

"Be more respectful!"

"As if!"

"You will never make friends like this."

"Well, he doesn't have to like me cause I don't like him for sure!"

"Gajeel!"

"Muhahahah!"

Both dragon slayer watched confused as the mayor started to laugh. "Young people are refreshing!" he thought watching their interactions.

"My name is Lupus and I welcome you to our city!"

"I don't care..."

"Gajeel, seriously what is your problem?"

"I want to start and here we are wasting time!"

"Hehehe, you're partner is right. Well, I keep it short. The guild is called Ombra Pietra and their guild master is called Rogue Cheney.

"No way!"

"What's wrong?"

"I know him!"

"What! How?"

"He was part of Phantom Lord but never heard anything about him anymore."

"As I said, he is the guild master and stole the Stone of Darkness."

"What is that?

"It's the artifact's name we discussed on the train. Rogue is also a shadow dragon slayer."

"What?! Then it would make sense why he would stole it."

"Do you know where the guild is, old man?"

"Gajeel!"

"What now?"

"Are you siblings?

"We are not!"

"We are not, damn old man!"

"Hehehe, you sure behave like that. Well, the guild is somewhere located in the mountains but I don't know where exactly."

"That will suffice, let's go Wendy!"

"Wait...Thank you for your help!"

"I must thank you both and be careful!"

The discussion was longer than anticipated. So for the night, they choose to stay in a hotel. Unfortunately, they had only one room available. Gajeel paid for it and said he will take the couch. Wendy felt guilty, but Gajeel said it was okay. They both prepared for the night and fell asleep. Barely an hour later Gajeel heard screams coming from the bed. He jumped up ready to fight but there was no one to fight. Irritated he looked for the source. What he saw almost broke his heart. Wendy was throwing herself on the bed, tears running down her face.

"Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me! Everybody leaves me! Grandeeney!"

"Damn that stupid air dragon! Look what you did!"

"Don't disappear! We are guild mates! Don't leave me behind!

"And damn that old man!"

The screaming stopped. Wendy started to cry even more without a sound. Gajeel felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. He did the only thing he could. He took a tissue and wiped the tears away. After a while she calmed down. Eventually she woke up, finding the iron dragon slayer sitting on her bed.

"Are ya better?"

"What?"

"You were crying. You screamed so I came to the rescue."

"Thank you!"

"You dreamed about your guild and dragon, huh?"

"How...?"

"You talked in your dreams."

"Oh..."

"Is this..."

"I have nightmares like them almost every night. I fear that someday I will be left alone again..."

"Well, I don't know what the future holds, but I will never leave ya alone."

"Really?"

"Sure, beside Juvia you are my only friend. And friends stick together, right?"

"R-Right!"

"Stop crying, I am here for you. And so is Fairy Tail. They are crazy and destructive but they do everything for their members, their family. You will never be alone, got it?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly Gajeel stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He lifted the covers and laid himself beside Wendy.

"Gajeel?"

"I am sleeping with you, so the nightmares won't come again. After all I am a scary person, right? I will scare the nightmares away from you!"

Wendy was really touched by his declaration. Not only was he able to calm her down, but managed to make her feel better. Gajeel was acting like a big brother and she really liked it. With a grin she crawled to Gajeel and hugged him. Gajeel was blushing, but hugged her back. She burried her head in his chest willingly accepting his warmth.

"Thank you Gajeel...for everything!"

"Don't sweat it. Let's sleep for the night. Tomorrow we have to hunt down the bad guys!"

"Yeah! Good night Gajeel!

"Good night Wendy!


End file.
